


Feeling Good Tonight

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beard Burn, Biting, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Bruising, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Eating out, Finger Sucking, Firs Time, Hair Pulling, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Prompt Fill, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: anon from tumblr wanted: SinQueen69 I love your oneshots! Pretty please write a Sterek oneshot where Stiles has a vagina and is scared for his first time with Derek. Vaginal Fingering, Hair Pulling, Spanking, Bruising, Beard Burn, Squirting, Pet Names, Oral Sex, Biting, Finger Sucking. Thanks a bunch ❤
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 1
Kudos: 648
Collections: bp





	Feeling Good Tonight

“Sh, relax for me Stiles, I’ve got you.” Derek shushed his lover as he rubbed his fingers against the wet front of Stiles’ underwear, molding the fabric to the teen’s pussy lips. 

“I know, but fuck!” Stiles gasped as he arched up, hands scrambling down the older man’s back as Derek pushed the fabric of his underwear inside of his wet cunt while fingering him through the fabric. 

“It’s alright baby, I’m going to make your boy pussy feel real good tonight,” Derek promised in a husky voice as he sucked down the teen’s mole-dotted neck. 

“Ah, oh my God.” Stiles whimpered when Derek nipped his teeth at his right nipple, sending sparks over his body. Stiles could feel how wet he was as arousal coursed through his veins. 

“I’ve barely touched you, but your cunt is already soaked for me.” Derek chuckled against Stiles' skin as he yanked the younger’s underwear off and pressed his fingers against Stiles’ bare folds earning a whine from the teen. 

“Oh fuck,” Stiles cried out when Derek nudged the tips of his fingers inside of him teasingly. 

“I should have known you would be loud in bed too,” Derek pulled his now damp fingertips from Stiles’ pussy and shoved them into the teen’s mouth. Stiles whimpered and blushed as he sucked the taste of himself off of his lover’s fingers. 

“That’s it, baby, I bet you taste so good. I think I’ll have a taste of my own.” Derek rumbled, his boxers tenting as he watched with dark eyes as Stiles sucked his fingers like he sucked Derek’s cock. 

“Do you think you can be quiet baby?” Derek asked as he pushed his fingers deeper into Stiles’ mouth, smiling at the way Stiles started to drool around the digits and how the teen’s pussy mirrored his mouth. Stiles nodded with wide, glassy eyes and Derek slowly removed his fingers and gave his boyfriend a kiss that was sloppily returned. 

“That’s a good boy,” Derek purred as he moved down the younger man’s body, eyes locked on Stiles’ face and the way Stiles was already covering his mouth with his hands. Stiles knew himself and Derek was proud of him for gagging himself. 

Derek pushed Stiles legs up and apart before dragging his tongue over the slick folds and grinned when he heard Stiles give a muffled moan. Derek lapped at Stiles’ cunt, enjoying the taste of his virgin boyfriend on his tongue. Derek was right, Stiles tasted divine and his cock throbbed at the thought of being able to be sheathed deep inside of Stiles’ boy pussy soon. 

Derek had to rub at his crotch to take the edge off while he worked his lips and tongue over his boyfriend’s cunt, dipping his tongue inside of the teen earning a muffled moan from above. 

Derek hummed against Stiles’ pussy as he worked his tongue in and out of the teen before he located Stiles’ clit and sucked hard at it. Stiles’ thighs trembled from their place on either side of Derek’s head and Stiles was letting out muffled noises as he surrendered to the pleasure Derek’s mouth was giving him. 

Derek easily slipped a finger inside of Stiles beside his tongue and flicked Stiles’ clit smugly when Stiles’ body jerked with another muffled moan. Derek only pulled his now slick face when he had two fingers inside of the teen’s virgin cunt. 

“You’re so damn wet baby,” Derek praised as he began to suck and bite at Stiles’ nipples, intent on leaving a bruise of some sort by the teen’s pert nipples. 

“Der-ahh,” Stiles whimpered before he cut himself off with a moan when Derek twisted his fingers inside of him. 

“Do you want my cock now baby? Are my fingers not enough anymore?” Derek crooned as he rubbed his thumb over Stiles’ clit teasingly, feeling Stiles’ walls clench around him eagerly. 

“Please, oh God, please Derek.” Stiles leaned up for a kiss, tangling his fingers in the older man’s hair. 

“You want my big cock baby? You want it in your slutty boy pussy?” Derek asked sweetly and Stiles nodded, keening and gasping when Derek’s fingers brushed over his sweet spot, his body reacting beautifully to it. 

“Of course you do baby,” Derek kissed Stiles again as he withdrew his fingers before grabbing the bottle of lube he had put up by the pillow for this use. 

Stiles was flushed and panting from where he was sprawled out underneath the older man who was slicking up his freed erection. Derek gripped Stiles legs, knowing full well that his fingers would leave bruises behind but he knew both of them were okay with that. Stiles’ thighs were red from the friction from Derek’s beard and his cunt was drenched and his pussy lips were puffy. 

Derek licked his lips as he thrust his large cock between Stiles’ pussy lips a few times, mostly as a tease but fuck it was a nice sight. Stiles managed to get his fingers in Derek’s hair and yanked on the strands while making a breathless moan as he looked up at Derek desperately. Derek leaned down and kissed his boyfriend, smothering the loud moan Stiles gave as Derek pushed into him, finally taking his virginity. 

Stiles coiled his arms and legs around the larger man, mouth going slack and Derek plundered his mouth with ease as he sheathed his cock fully inside of his boyfriend’s hot, tight cunt. 

“Derek, oh, oh,” Stiles panted sounding wrecked and dazed when their kiss broke and Derek began to rock in and out of the teen’s soaked pussy. 

“I knew your boy pussy would feel amazing on my cock baby,” Derek praised as he sucked a fresh mark onto Stiles’ chest as he moved his hips, the lewd sound of their wet skin smacking together echoed around them. 

“Derek, you feel, oh my god,” Stiles whined as he arched up against the older man, his eyes rolling up into his skull as Derek slammed into his pussy with more force than before. Stiles writhed and gasped as an odd pressure built up in his stomach. 

“I know baby, just let go, I want to feel you come on my cock.” Derek encouraged, he could tell his boyfriend was close by the ways his walls were convulsing around his length. Derek reached down and knowingly pinched Stiles’ clit and Stiles’ vision whited out as his orgasm ripped through him with surprising force. 

Derek grunted as he managed to bury his cock back inside of Stiles a moment before his boyfriend came and he watched as Stiles came almost violently. Stiles’ release squirted out around his cock, a silent scream coming from his open mouth and his body shaking uncontrollably. It was a beautiful sight to Derek and it was what sent him over the edge, Derek ducked down to kiss his lover again just as he emptied his load into the teen’s cunt. 

“Fuck, we are doing that again, like at least twice a day. Fuck I was missing out on that? We got a lot to make up for.” Stiles panted, voice still weak but he sounded back to normal after being nervous at the start of this evening. 

“I’ve created a monster, a slutty monster.” Derek chuckled before capturing Stiles’ mouth in another kiss.


End file.
